Ten Conversations by a Coffee Machine
by La Maddalena
Summary: Can't I check up on you from time to time, after all the cups of coffee you've made me? / Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. Drabbleset.


**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**A/N: **Writing challenge from a friend. She gave me ten generic phrases to use as prompts, and I had to come up with a drabble for each. After three revamps, it turned into a dialogue exercise. o.o The timeframe goes backwards, by the way.

* * *

**Ten Conversations by a Coffee Machine**

**x. Maybe, one day…**

"Hey, Tatsumi. You see this coffee machine?"

"What about it?"

"It's a perfectly unassuming coffee machine. Not at all remarkable—just one of those things you see everywhere. But you'd be surprised to know—and don't laugh, Tatsumi—that I have a lot of memories of this coffee machine."

"…I'm listening, Tsuzuki-san."

"Good. What's more, I think my memories of this coffee machine and my memories of you will always present themselves together. Maybe, one day—don't laugh!—I'll be able to explain better, but I just remember you standing here every morning, that's all.

"You always had two cups."

* * *

******ix. Don't let go.**

"How are you nowadays?"

"Me, Tsuzuki-san? I'm all right. And you?"

"…Just all right?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I'm glad you're all right! It's just…"

"It's just?"

"Aren't you, you know. Happy?"

"Happy? Perhaps, yes. Are you happy, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Well. I guess I'm happy too, then. If you're happy."

"…Why the concern?"

"Nothing. Can't I check up on you from time to time, after all the cups of coffee you've made me?"

"I suppose. If it makes you happy."

"Well, it does make me happy. And you should never let go of things like that, right?"

* * *

**********viii. If things could go back to the way they were…**

"What are you doing here so early, Tatsumi?"

"Good morning to you too. And shouldn't I be asking you that question? You know I'm always here early."

"To enjoy the quiet with your morning coffee? You've kept that habit for a long time."

"A very long time. Since before we were partners."

"Back in the Stone Age. Well, thanks to you, I actually set my alarm clock now."

"Which doesn't mean you hear it."

"Hey, I make an effort. I heard it today!"

"What an achievement. Can I offer you a congratulatory cup of coffee?"

"Three lumps, please. Extra sarcasm."

* * *

**************vi. We're falling apart even if we never meant to.**

"I won't be coming with you on this assignment."

"Okay. I'll just handle it myself, then, and see you next time?"

"No, Tsuzuki-san. I won't be with you next time. Or the time after that."

"…Oh, that's how it is?"

"I should apologize—"

"No, it's okay. I should, actually. I'm kind of hopeless like that, or just unlucky—stuff's all falling apart even if we never meant it to… Sorry, Tatsumi. I really didn't mean to be so much trouble. Thanks for trying to save me, though… Coffee for the road?"

"…How many lumps?"

"One would be great. Thanks."

* * *

******************v. I'm falling.**

"…Are you crying?"

"Who, m-me? Funny joke, Tatsumi. I'm not crying. I've just got the sniffles. It's this awful weather. It's making me waste good coffee—I'm dribbling all over the place, and I can't even taste this stuff you made me… I'm sure it's perfect, by the way."

"Why are you crying, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Why are _you_ joking around so much, Tatsumi? I'm not crying. Sometimes I just get so tired I think I'm falling—I'll go out like a candle, too. Except I've gone out already. Right? I'm not crying. See, I can smile."

"…More sugar?"

"Four lumps, please."

* * *

**********************v. Everything's so cold.**

"Cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, Tatsumi. Go ahead and make yourself one, and I'll just sit with you until you finish."

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, sorry. That last job, y'know. Took a lot out of me. And it's the dead of winter too. I'd probably freeze to death where I'm standing—'cept you can only die once, right? Hehehe."

"…Are you feeling all right, Tsuzuki-san?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I should be used to it by now, but I still get so shaken up when I see all those lives go out—like little candles. Then everything's so cold."

* * *

**iv. Tatsumi, where you are, it's always a Thursday afternoon.**

"You know what I hate?"

"What do you hate, Tsuzuki-san?"

"That really indulgent tone you use when you ask questions like that. Kidding. I hate Thursday afternoons."

"Oh? I'm not fond of them either."

"Thursday is so near the end of the week… but not. Afternoons are so near the end of the day… but not. Did that make sense?"

"And we always seem to have more work on Thursdays."

"…I didn't think you'd hate _that _part, since you're always working, Tatsumi—where you are, it's always a Thursday afternoon. But I don't hate _you, _of course."

"Good to know."

* * *

******************************iii. We're on the edge of everything.**

"Tatsumi?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you always here so early? I mean, not that I think you shouldn't come this early or anything, it's just…"

"It's just?"

"No one's around."

"Exactly. I like quiet with my morning coffee."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"…Don't you like the quiet, Tsuzuki-san?"

"S'pose it's all right. It's peaceful and all… but don't you feel funny when you're all alone in a really quiet room?"

"Funny how?"

"Detached. Like you're hanging from a thread or something, on the edge of everything."

"Well, Tsuzuki-san. We live on the edge of everything, don't we?"

* * *

**********************************ii. I'm counting on you to save me.**

"I should really thank you for taking me on. Boss always tells me how much trouble I am—can't even keep my schedule right most days—and I've already been chucked by so many partners… Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"It's all right. Go on."

"I'll try my best not to be too much trouble. Well, I always try my best; things just don't usually work out. Boss tells me I'm hopeless like that—I don't mean to be, though, so… Guess I'm counting on you to save me."

"…Well, I'll consider it once you've finished your coffee, Tsuzuki-san."

* * *

**************************************i. Guess I found you after a while.**

"Erm. G'morning. I'm Tsuzuki Asato. Your new partner? Yeah, that's me. I've just been by Chief Konoe's office and he gave me your name and told me you'd probably be in the conference room, having your morning coffee… But I wasn't sure if he was joking, since I don't know anyone who comes here this early… Except you, apparently, 'cause here you are. Guess I found you after a while, huh?"

"…Tatsumi Seiichiro. It's a pleasure, Tsuzuki-san. How do you like your coffee?"

"…Sorry?"

"How much sugar? Or do you drink it black?"

"Oh. Thanks a lot. Three lumps. Please."


End file.
